Cherryfeather's Gift
by eternalsnow189
Summary: A story linked to "Cherryfeather Speaks: The Death of Hollykit". Partly written for explanatory purposes, but was basically written for fun. First multi-chapter Warriors fic! Cherryfeather has always had a special destiny and her gift - both gifts from others and her own gift - has been a turning point in her life. Enjoy, and please R&R! Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: The Kitting

**A/N Hohoho. ^^ My second Warriors fic and first multi-chapter Warriors fic! :D This story is written as a reply to the guest comment (which was actually from my friend :P) which stated that there was not enough background info for my previous fic "Cherryfeather Speaks: The Death of Hollykit". So... here it is! The extra info, put into a story! Please R&R! :D**

Chapter 1 – The Kitting

~Stormflower's POV~

"Come on, Stormflower, you're doing very well! Just a while more!" I heard the gentle and encouraging voice of Maplenose, the medicine cat, ringing in my ears. Panting and straining, I tried to push the second kit out. My firstborn, a little dark ginger she-cat, was suckling contentedly, unaware of the pain her mother was going through to bring her littermates into this world. Her tiny paws churned impatiently at my belly, trying to bring more milk to her mouth. I clamped my jaws together, determination rippling through me, as the second kit, a gray tom, slid out into the moss of my nest. Maplenose hooked a paw around him and brought him towards her, bending down to lick my kit's fur roughly, ruffling it the wrong way to warm him up like what she did to my daughter.

The ferns at the entrance of the nursery quivered and my mate, Tigerstripe, stepped into the nursery. I glanced up at him, thankful that he was here to support me through this hard time. When I knew I was going to have his kits, I was filled with immense joy, not knowing how hard the birth would be. He weaved around my nest before settling down beside me, grooming my ears with soothing licks. I raised my muzzle wearily and touched his cheek, when suddenly, a spasm shocked me and I gasped in pain.

Maplenose ran her paw down my flank and said, "Only two more, Stormflower. You can do this!" _Well, you don't know how hard it is to be kitting,you being a medicine cat and all! _I huffed mutinously, thinking that she had it the easy way. As Maplenose was a medicine cat, she was forbidden to fall in love, let alone have kits. A contraction gripped me and another kit, this time a dappled golden tabby tom, was born. However, it was now Tigerstripe who took over the ritual of licking and warming up a newborn kit. His eyes glowed with pride and love as he washed the kit with strong, even strokes of his tongue.

I panted, my tongue flopping out of my mouth unknowingly. "Water," I gasped, suddenly feeling a pang of extreme thirst. Tigerstripe pricked his ears and stood up, dashing over to the pool in the medicine cat's den to wet a bit of moss. I smiled weakly; Tigerstripe was so helpful. I lapped at the water gratefully, quenching my thirst. I never realised how much I'd perspired throughout this kitting. Maplenose smoothed her paw over my flank once more to check again if I had any more kits on the way. "One more," she confirmed, turning to me. I flinched, pain slicing through me again as the last kit, a tiny dark gray she-cat, was brought into the world.

I flopped back down into my nest, turning over to take a good, long look at my kits, whom I kitted with much difficulty. They were all sucking at my belly, each of them competing for milk with their littermates. I scarcely noticed when Maplenose pushed a few leaves with slightly jagged edges towards me and told me, "Eat these borage leaves, it'll help your milk come." I obediently ate them, the taste of the leaves washing over my tongue. Tigerstripe padded over to admire the kits, pride evident in his voice as he asked me, "What should we name them?"

"I'm thinking Cherrykit for the dark ginger she-cat, and Cinderkit for the gray tom. These names suit them, don't you think?" Tigerstripe nodded, and continued, "How about Emberkit for the golden one, and Hollykit for the youngest?" "Those names sound perfect," I sighed, and gazed down at my kits. Cherrykit, Cinderkit, Emberkit and Hollykit. Our kits. Pride swelled in my chest as I looked at my kits, thinking that they were the best thing that happened to me. Maplenose sat beside my nest, her tail wrapped over her paws. Her eyes shone with happiness as she overlooked our little naming ceremony.

I never remembered sleeping that well at night, I was so tired from my kitting. Tigerstripe, instead of returning to the warrior's den, chose to stay behind with his family in the nursery. I let my mind wander as I slept, dreaming of my kits, and what they might become in the near future.


	2. Chapter 2: The Nursery

**A/N Aaaaannnddd... chapter 2 of "Cherryfeather's Gift" is out! Whoooo! /throws random glittery streamers into the air while dancing retardedly. Enjoy, and please review! I'd greatly appreciate it! :D**

Chapter 2 – The Nursery

Cherrykit snuggled further into the warm curve of her mother's belly. Beside her, her littermates were stirring as well. The rhythmic breathing of her parents were the only sounds that could be heard in the nursery.

Warm sunlight filtered into the nursery through the fronds of ferns arranged neatly at the entrance. Cherrykit blinked open her eyes and squinted at the light – she had never seen anything so bright before. She turned and looked at her family. Her father, Tigerstripe, with his sleek, shiny ginger pelt striped with black like a tiger. Her mother, Stormflower, a beautiful pale gray she-cat, leaned against Tigerstripe, snoring gently. Her littermates, scruffy Cinderkit; a slightly bigger but nevertheless untidy Emberkit; and lastly, tiny Hollykit. She hesitated before poking Cinderkit who was the nearest to her. She was excited to start exploring now that she had opened her eyes, but didn't want to disturb her littermates. _They were about to wake up anyway._ Cherrykit reassured herself, digging her paw into Cinderkit's ribs. Cinderkit awoke with a yelp, and opened his eyes. He stared at her, taking in his sister's appearance for the first time. Cherrykit noticed that his eyes were blue. _What about mine? I wonder how I look to him. _Cherrykit wondered, tilting her head sideways.

This sudden movement of Cinderkit's had awoken the rest of her family. "You've both opened your eyes," a soft mew sounded behind her. Stormflower was looking at them both with kindness and love in her gaze. "W-what's going on?" Emberkit muttered from the curve of Stormflower's belly, where he still lay, rubbing his muzzle sleepily with a golden paw. He glanced around, his eyes as green as the ferns surrounding them. Only little Hollykit did not stir. "Wake up, sleepy-head." Cherrykit tickled her nose with her tail. Hollykit grunted and turned over. "You don't want to miss the fun, Hollykit. Your brothers and sister are going out of the nursery for the first time." Tigerstripe teased, running his paw over Hollykit's small body. Hollykit awoke with a start. "No-one told me!" she whined indignantly, snapping her eyes open. _They are the same green as Emberkit's,_ thought Cherrykit.

Taking advantage of the fact that they were now awake, Stormflower gathered them towards her and passed her tongue over each of them in turn, smoothing out their fur. "I want you to look your best when you meet the clan for the first time," Stormflower explained, licking Cherrykit, who flinched. She didn't need to be fussed over! "Come on!" she mewed to her littermates after they had received the same treatment from their mother, before scampering out of the nursery.

**A/N Ho-okay, maybe that was a bit boring. But I thought it would be better to write on what Cherrykit thought of her family when she saw them for the first time. Anyway, happy reading, and may StarClan light your path! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Death of Hollykit

**A/N Aloha! Thiere eez a new charpter. This chapter was formerly the story "Cherryfeather Speaks – The Death of Hollykit" but I decided to delete it and rewrite it into another chapter for "Cherryfeather's Gift". Enjoy, and may StarClan light your path, always. :D**

-Cherrykit's POV-

I glanced over my shoulder to see my littermate, Hollykit, coughing again. I ran over to her side from where I had been, admiring the assortment of herbs in the medicine den, and crouched down, murmuring, "Are you alright, Hollykit? Come on, be strong, and you will recover. Mama said so." However, I wasn't sure if Hollykit had heard me – her small body had been seized by another fit of coughing that overpowered my voice.

It was leaf-bare, the coldest and harshest season of all, when disease prevailed and prey was scarce. Greencough had spread through the clan and many cats had been stricken with it, including my precious little sister, Hollykit. Maplenose had been working non-stop to save the sick cats, even turning to the CloudClan medicine cat, Thrushfeather, for help. All the cats who had caught it recovered quickly, thanks to Maplenose, Thrushfeather and the vital herb in curing greencough – catmint. All except for Hollykit, who lay beside me right now, combating the invisible enemy of greencough with much difficulty.

"Here, eat this, it'll help you get better so you can play with us again." I said, as Maplenose came around from the back of the den, where her other patients were, to tend to Hollykit. Maplenose swept a bunch of leaves over and chewed them up, pushing them into Hollykit's mouth and making sure she swallowed the herbs. It was catmint, easily recognisable by its delicious smell. Despite my sister needing me, I felt my eyes closing gradually. I hadn't slept well in days; I was too busy worrying about Hollykit. I awoke with a start when I realised that Hollykit had stirred. She gazed up at me, eyes half-closed. I looked at her in alarm – something didn't seem right. She smelled strange... the scent of death...

"Cherrykit..." Hollykit mewed weakly as reached out a paw and it connected with my nose. I could smell the dreaded scent coming off her in waves. Her end was near. "No, Hollykit! Do-don't go..." I cried in desperation as my little sister's chest rose and fell, slower and slower, until it stopped totally and her beautiful leaf-green eyes glazed over, the unmistakeable sign of death. Her outstreched paw fell limply back onto the soft moss of her nest. "Help her! Do something!" I let out a strangled sob and Maplenose murmured, "I didn't think she would live... She was too weak, and this leaf-bare has been harsh. The herbs didn't help..." I turned to look at Maplenose sitting there helplessly, her shoulders hunched. I sighed, diverting my attention back to my sister, when it finally sunk in that she was dead. That she was never coming back to us.

The next sunrise...

I buried my nose in Hollykit's ice-cold fur, my body twitching from grief. My parents sat beside me in the medicine den with Cinderkit and Emberkit, their eyes clouded with grief. Cinderkit was pawing Hollykit's dark gray pelt vigorously, trying to wake her up, while Emberkit was staring in horror at her body. It seemed like our moonlit vigil was not enough for them to realise that Hollykit was really dead. The elders Dawnshade and Whitefrost were at the entrance of the medicine den, waiting quietly to bring Hollykit's body out for burial. As our last farewell to her, my parents, my littermates and I all took turns to lick the top of her head for the last time as we bade Hollykit goodbye. Hollykit, the brave little one who had fought to the end.

_I hope you will be happy in StarClan, little sister. I promise I will meet you there sometime, in the future._

**A/N Hmm... I think this wasn't really up to my standards. It kind of sucked. Anyway, I think I'll write an extra bonus chapter later on just for the fun of it. :D It should be out soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Apprenticeship Ceremony

**A/N Hai! New chapter.  
"Chocolate Digestives are twice as likely to be struck by lightning than normal Digestives. Go on, have whichever you want."  
-Taken from "Loads More Lies to Tell Small Kids" by Andy Riley  
Ok that was random. Anyway, enjoy, and please R&R!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Willowstar's voice rang out in the clearing, and the cats of SnowClan huddled together beneath the Highrock, looking up expectantly at their leader.

Willowstar glanced down to see Stormflower, Cinderkit and Emberkit's mother, licking Cinderkit's tufty gray fur furiously, forcing it to lie flat. Cinderkit squirmed in discomfort and embarassment, batting at Stormflower with a paw while Emberkit grimaced, imagining himself in Cinderkit's place though he had already gone through the same thing earlier. Tigerstripe, their father, watch the trio with amusement and pride glinting in his warm green eyes. Cherrykit, Cinderkit and Emberkit's littermate, instead glared at her brothers jealously - she had not been made an apprentice yet.

"Today, we gather here for one of the most important moments of a warrior's life - apprenticeship. Cinderkit and Emberkit have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprentices. Cinderkit, come here," Willowstar mewed, her eyes shining.

Cinderkit was so excited that he could have just jumped forward, but under the cautioning look of his mother, padded slowly towards the SnowClan leader, restraining himself.

"Cinderkit, from this moment onwards, you will be known as Cinderpaw. I call upon our warrior ancestors to watch over this apprentice, and may StarClan guide his path."

"Blackheart." Willowstar's gaze flitted to Blackheart, a jet-black tom with piercing amber eyes. He looked mildly surprised when his name was called, but nevertheless walked up to the Highrock. "You will be mentor to Cinderpaw. You have proven yourself to be a loyal and brave warrior, and I hope you will pass on these traits to your apprentice."

Cinderpaw looked into Blackheart's amber eyes, which had a spark of happiness and warmth, as he bent over to touch noses with his new apprentice. "I'll do my best, Blackheart," Cinderpaw murmured, his breath ruffling the fur on Blackheart's shoulder. Blackheart merely glanced at him, but Cinderpaw knew he was proud to have an apprentice.

Cinderpaw backtracked and stood beside his mentor, awaiting his littermate's ceremony.

"It's your turn, Emberkit. From this moment onwards until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Emberpaw. I appeal to StarClan to watch over this apprentice, and may you guide his paws on the right path."

"Ripplestream, you shall be his mentor." From the throng of cats in the clearing, a well-muscled brown tom stepped out. He padded over to his new apprentice, brushing his nose against Emberpaw's and blinking warmly at him.

"Cinderpaw! Emberpaw! _Cinderpaw! Emberpaw!_" His Clanmates voices resounded around the hollow, calling their new names to the night sky. Tigerstripe and Stormflower looked like they were about to burst with pride, and cheered the loudest. Cherrykit's jealousy of her brothers couldn't stop her from feeling happy for them, and she, too, cheered with the rest of her Clanmates, celebrating her littermates' apprenticeship.

* * *

Tigerstripe and Stormflower huddled around their kits, congratulating them on becoming apprentices. Tigerstripe licked their heads affectionately, ignoring the fact that they were trying their best to avoid his tongue. Stormflower gazed at them with sadness and pride mingled on her expression, murmuring, "If only Hollykit was here too... she would've been Hollypaw."

Cherrykit touched noses with brothers, pretending to glare at them, but her eyes betrayed the fact that she was pleased with them, and twinkled with happiness and pride. Although she badly wanted to become an apprentice too, but her bond with her littermates did not waver despite them moving on and staying in the apprentice's den. Remembering this, her heart sank. She would miss sleeping next to the warm fur of her brothers in the nursery.

* * *

"Cats of SnowClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown talent in healing and curiosity, which are both essential to the success of a medicine cat. Your next medicine cat will be Cherrykit." A few sunrises after her brothers' apprenticeship ceremony, it was finally Cherrykit's turn. Her whiskers quivered with excitement as she witnessed the medicine cat, Maplenose, call out her decision to the clan. She knew this wasn't easy for Maplenose – her previous apprentice, Lilypaw, had been killed by a badger while trying to defend the nursery with the queens and kits inside. Nevertheless, her heart nearly burst with joy as Willowstar turned to her and mewed, "Cherrykit, do you accept the post of apprentice to Maplenose?"

Cherrykit took a deep breath, trying to stop her voice from shaking. "I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Maplenose's voice was steady, though her eyes clouded slightly from the painful memory of her last apprentice. Maplenose then bent over and touched Cherrykit's nose, her gaze warm. Cherrykit was so eager to start her medicine cat training that she scarcely heard Willowstar's last sentence – "The good wishes of all SnowClan will go with you." – as it was drowned out by the her clanmate's cheers of "Cherrypaw! _Cherrypaw!_"

* * *

Cherrykit padded wearily forwards, her paws dragging on the path which was slicked wet from the rain the night before. Maplenose leaned against her, supporting her aching body from crumpling on the ground. Cherrykit hadn't got much sleep the day before – she was too busy thinking about how her training would be like that she almost forgot to sleep. The medicine cat and her apprentice weaved their way up the path leading to the Moonpool, when pawsteps sounded behind them, and pelts brushed either side of them. "Oh, it's only Thrushfeather and Icepaw," Maplenose mewed in relief, referring to the CloudClan medicine cat and his apprentice. Thrushfeather's greeting to Maplenose was cut off when he noticed Cherrykit standing next to her. "Oh, so this is your new apprentice?" he mused, examining her. Cherrykit squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, and glanced at Icepaw, trying to avoid looking into his intense stare. The apprentice's fluffy gray-and-white fur was ruffled in the wind, her eyes narrowed to prevent dust from flying in. She twitched her ears in greeting to Cherrykit, who waved her tail in return.

* * *

As the four medicine cats settled down beside the Moonpool, Maplenose announced, "Cherrykit, it is now time for your apprenticeship ceremony. Cherrykit, is it your wish to enter the mysteries of StarClan as a medicine cat?"

Cherrykit's tail twitched. "It is."

Maplenose beckoned Cherrykit with a paw. "Then come forward. Warriors of StarClan, I present you with this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will."

Cherrykit's nose contacted with Maplenose's and she bent over to lap a few drops of crystal-clear water from the shining Moonpool. An overwhelming tiredness instantly swept over her, and she sank down beside the Moonpool, her mind promising a deep slumber.

**A/N Phew! It's finally completed. :D This chapter required quite a bit of research, and credits to the apprenticeship ceremony info goes to Warriors Wikia. May StarClan light your path till we next meet!**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Cherrypaw's First Hunt

**A/N This is a bonus chapter written for fun as I was bored but felt like writing something. Enjoy! :D**

Bonus Chapter: Cherrypaw's First Hunt - Alone

Cherrypaw raced out of the camp entrance, the brambles the snagging on her fur, leaving colourful patches of dark ginger fur hanging on the branches. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" snapped Frostclaw, a prickly young warrior, as she almost crashed into him on her way out. All she could manage as an apology was a breathless "Sorry!"

It was the first time Maplenose, her mentor, had allowed her to go hunting alone, and nothing could dampen her spirits. Of course, this wasn't her first hunt – she was allowed to go out with hunting patrols once in a while as a treat or just to take a break. Even what happened this morning, when her brother, Cinderpaw, had teased her about being a "kit-hunter", didn't waver her excitement. It just made her even more determined to catch at least something. _I'll show him!_ she thought indignantly.

Cherrypaw dashed through the undergrowth of the forest, the wind whipping in her face. Her senses were all alert, searching for the slightest sign of prey. After a while of running, Cherrypaw stopped to drink in the air around her, checking for prey-scent. Suddenly, something caught her eye. She swung her head around for a better look and took in the sight of a plump thrush, pecking at the roots of a beech tree in front of her. _The elders will love it!_ She held her breath as she quickly revised her hunting techniques over again in her head.

She dropped into a hunter's crouch, sliding her paws stealthily and silently across the dead leaves that littered the forest floor. It was just like what her father Tigerstripe had taught her moons ago, when she was a kit in the nursery. She hadn't forgotten, even after all these medicine cat apprentice training.

Cherrypaw judged the distance between the thrush and herself. Once she was sure she was near enough, she bunched her muscles and launched herself at the thrush, yowling. The thrush turned its head sharply towards her. Upon seeing her, it took off and flapped away desperately, crying out in alarm.

Cherrypaw landed clumsily, not being used to jumping long distances. Her attention snapped back to the thrush, which was attempting to make a quick getaway. Leaping up and wrapping her paws around the thrush, she pulled it to the ground, where she delivered the killing bite - a clean, quick nip to the neck. The thrush squawked and twitched once last time, then lay limply on the ground, its eyes glazed. Cherrypaw gave a quick thanks to StarClan for its life, and picked it up.

_Whew! I'd been lucky this time. _Cherrypaw thought sheepishly, replaying the embarrassing scene of her nearly-failed catch over and over in her head, feeling her ears grow hot. Fortunately, she had a dark ginger pelt – she was sure any cat behind her would have been able to see her ears glowing scarlet from embarrassment.

"Great catch!" a deep and encouraging meow rumbled behind her, startling her. She peered over her shoulder with her prey dangling from her jaws, only to see Tigerstripe and Cinderpaw returning back to camp from a border patrol. "Not bad for a kit-hunter, but you probably scared of all the prey in the vicinity with your yowling! And that _was_ some act, jumping around like that!" Cinderpaw purred cheekily, running up to her and licking her ears affectionately. She glared at her brother and nudged him hard with her shoulder before mumbling "Fanks!" around her prey to her father. With that, she followed the border patrol back to camp, feeling more satisfied than she had been in a while.


End file.
